


Morning at Brookdale

by braezenkitty



Series: Same Deep Water [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Sam and Eileen wake up and get reacquainted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little cut scene from Same Deep Water. It would have been placed at the beginning of Chapter 7, before Sam goes to wake up Dean and finds him in bed with Cas. It's not integral to the plot. It's pure Sam/Eileen porn. It's also my first foray into m/f smut, so if you like it, let me know and maybe I'll write some more :)

* * *

 

Sam was the first to wake the next morning. He let his head fall to the side and watched Eileen as she slept; her wavy brown hair splayed across the pillow. Her pretty pink lips were slightly ajar, a small wet spot on the pillow underneath them. He smiled and reached out to gently push an errant strand of hair off her face. She shifted and took a deep breath, opening her brown eyes to look up at him.

“Morning, beautiful,” Sam said. Her eyes darted to his lips as he spoke.

“Good morning, handsome,” she said, leaning forward for a kiss.

Sam pushed an arm underneath her and gathered her to him, deepening the kiss, morning breath be damned. It’d been too long since he’d woken up with his gorgeous girlfriend in his arms. She smelled heavenly, and he drank her scent in, drowning himself in it.

She wrapped her arms around him and softly scratched her nails down his back. He hummed in pleasure and pulled back to look into her eyes.

“God, I missed you,” he said.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” she said, smirking as her thigh pressed against his naked morning wood.

He moaned and pushed her onto her back, settling himself over her so he straddled that thigh and could grind against it as he kissed her deeply. She carded her fingers through his hair, raking his scalp with her nails and sending a shiver down his spine.

Sam moved to kiss her jaw and down her neck, continuing down her body until he could suck a nipple into his mouth. He swept his tongue over the bud until it hardened, then lightly scraped his teeth against the engorged flesh. Eileen moaned and arched into him, tightening her fingers in his hair.

“Sam,” she said breathily, “I want you inside me.”

Sam groaned, replacing his mouth with a hand and moving up to kiss her. Her teeth grazed his lip and he growled, sitting up and grabbing her thighs to spread them as he pulled her towards him in one fluid motion. He leaned over her, claiming her mouth as he guided the head of his cock to her wet core and pushed inside.

She arched off the bed and moaned, grinding her body against him as he slid into her. Her hands slipped around him, nails digging into his ass to pull him closer. They moved against each other, him thrusting, her grinding against him, until they were both panting with exertion. Sam pressed open mouthed kisses along Eileen’s shoulder, trailing down to suck a mark beneath her collarbone.

Eileen’s breath hitched when Sam snaked a hand between their bodies and found the nub of her clitoris, rubbing slow circles timed with his thrusts. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her again, her nails digging into into his back. Enveloped in her wet heat with her body writhing beneath him, he felt her walls tighten around him, grasping his cock as an orgasm washed over her. The exquisite pressure and the sound of his name on her lips drove him over the edge, plunging him into his own release, and he buried his face against her neck as he filled her.

They kissed gently, catching their breath, and Sam groaned as his oversensitive cock slipped free. He rolled to the side and collapsed, pulling Eileen close against him. She stroked his back, smoothing over the marks left by her fingernails. When Sam felt like his brain was functioning again, he lifted up onto an elbow to look into her eyes. She watched him, smiling as she brushed his hair back from his face.

He loved that she could express so much with her eyes and with small gestures. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then laid back down and snuggled up against her, burying his nose in her dark hair. They laid in silence for a while longer. Sam wondered how long it would take for Dean to come looking for them and if he had time to doze for a while before they had to get up and get started working the case. Eileen made the choice for him though when she patted his arm and wriggled out from underneath. “Come on, let’s go shower.”


End file.
